


Daddy Nikki It Is

by Icantswim



Series: The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: But only a little, Dad Tommy, Fluff, M/M, Nikki is uncomfortable, Uncle Vince, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: “Here’s a note” Nikki says as he hands it Tommy.“It says” Tommy begins. “Tommy” he then stops and groans
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753669
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Daddy Nikki It Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mötley Crüe fic, so let me know if you like it! This is also un-beta’d so any mistakes are mine so if you find one don’t be afraid to tell me :). Enjoy!

The early afternoon sun filters through the cheap blinds and casts a beautiful glow. Tommy opens his eyes to find Nikki staring intently back at him. 

“Mornin’ “ Tommy grumbles happily with a small smile. 

Nikki smiles fondly in return and brings his hand to rest gently on Tommy’s cheek. 

Their peaceful bubble is interrupted by a loud banging at the front door. 

Groaning, Nikki begins to make his way out of bed but is stopped by a long arm pulling him back. “Let Vince get it.” Tommy says as he buries his face into his pillow. 

Nikki obliges and settles back down into their bed. A few moments later another loud banging on the door startles them both. 

“I’m comin’!” Nikki yells as he pulls on his pants. 

“Noooo Nikki, come back!” Tommy cries when Nikki steps out of their bedroom. 

“I’ll be right back in 2 minutes.” Nikki smiles back at Tommy, as he walks out of their bedroom and to the front door. 

Opening the door Nikki started “What do you w-“ but cut himself off when he found the hallway outside of their apartment completely empty. 

He glances around the hall and scowls when he doesn’t see anyone. Figuring it was probably the kids from down the hall playing a game of ding-dong-ditch, Nikki starts to close the door. He gets it halfway closed when he hears a tiny whimper from below him. Quickly looking down Nikki finds a set of matching carriers with tiny yellow blankets covering them. 

“What the fuck?” Nikki asks into the hallway as be bends down to pick up the carriers and brings them and then sets them down on the dinning room table. 

“Whats takin’ you so long?” Tommy stumbles out of their bedroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

Noticing the carriers Tommy stops his sleepy trudge. “What the fuck?” He asks before he walks towards Nikki. 

“Something came in the mail.” Nikki jokes as he lifts the blankets from the carriers to reveal a baby in each. One with a blue onesie and the other with a pink one. 

“Holy shit dude.” Tommy says awestruck. “Who’s kids are these?” 

Nikki inspects the carriers and finds a note attached to the back of one. 

“Here’s a note” Nikki says as he hands it Tommy. 

“It says” Tommy begins. “Tommy” he then stops and groans “Fuck, their mine.” He facepalms. 

“Just keeps reading. “ Nikki gestures towards the note. 

Tommy continues “These are you children, they are 13 months old. I am no longer able to care for them. XOXO Candy. “

“Candy? Seriously T? You got someone named Candy pregnant.” Nikki jokes. 

“Not funny dude.” 

“How do I even know these are mine?” Tommy asks after a brief pause. 

“DNA test?” Nikki offers as he inspects the carriers again. 

“I can’t afford that shit.” Tommy sighs. 

“Maybe just drop ‘em off at a fire station or something.” Nikki suggests with a shrug. 

“I can’t do that.” Tommy looks over at the baby dressed in blue. “I mean, what if they are mine?” 

“That one does have your nose.” Nikki points to the one in pink. 

“And this one has my eyes” Tommy nods to the one below him. 

“Fuck Nik, I’m a dad.” Tommy says   
“And I don’t even know their names.” 

“Look.” Nikki points to the tag on the carrier. “It says Rosemary.” 

Tommy looks at the tag on the other carrier “This one says Oswald.” 

“Eww what the hell? These are terrible names.” Tommy groans. 

Then Rosemary starts to cry. 

“Hey don’t cry.” Tommy unbuckles the straps on Rosemary’s carrier and picks her up and sets her on his hip. 

Immediately she stops crying. Grabbing a fistful of Tommy’s hair and giving it a little tug, she giggles and buries her face into his neck. 

“Well that was fucking adorable.” Nikki smirked at his boyfriend. 

“Well Rosemary kind of reminds me of Rosemary’s baby so I’m gonna called her,” Tommy contemplates for a moment. “Rosie.” 

“And what about this guy?” Nikki nods over to the boy, who has drifted to sleep. 

“Hmm” Tommy thinks. “The name Oswald reminds of the dude who shot JFK.” 

“We could call him Ozzy!” Nikki shouts in excitement as if he was a father picking out the name for his own child. 

“Nice man!” Tommy shouts exclaims as he goes in for a high-five.

“What the fuck guys?” Vince yawns as he walks over from his room. 

“Plot twist,” Tommy says, “I got kids.” 

“Well that sucks man.” Vince pats Tommy on the shoulder after inspecting the sleeping baby in the carrier and walks to the coffee pot. 

Tommy shrugs and sets Rosie down on the table. “Dad!” Rosie exclaims as Tommy turns towards Nikki. 

“Jesus kid, that didn’t take long.” Tommy laughs as Rosie makes grabby hands towards him. 

Rosie lays her head back on Tommy’s shoulder and inspects Nikki from over her fathers shoulder. Nikki smiles at her and Rosie giggles. 

“Daddy!” She exclaims again as she reaches for Nikki. 

“Well I don’t feel very special anymore.” Tommy says as he hands Rosie over to Nikki who holds her stiffly on his side. 

“Nik, stop holding her like shes gonna bite.” Vince teases as he walks past. 

“Fuck off.” Nikki says as he readjusts Rosie. 

“Puppy!” Rosie points towards Vince and giggles into Nikki’s neck. 

“He may act like a dog, Rosie,” Tommy said as he took his daughters little hand in his, “But, that there is your Uncle Vince.” 

Rosie lifts her head from Nikki’s neck. “Unca ‘Ince?” She asks with a little head tilt that melts everyones heart. 

“Yeah, Uncle Vince.” Tommy smiles as he goes to take Rosie back from his boyfriend. 

Tommy tries to pull her away but she wraps her arms and legs around Nikki in a vice grip. 

“No!” She cries. “Want daddy.” 

“Thats not daddy Rosie. Thats Uncle Nikki.” Tommy says when he sees the look on the bassists face. 

“Daddy.” Rosie says as he buries her face back into Nikki’s neck. 

“I’m your dad.” Tommy says exasperatedly. 

Rosie lifts her head up and looks at Tommy, then at Nikki, then back at Tommy. She then points to Tommy saying “dad.” then to Nikki saying “daddy.” Then gives Tommy a look that screams “duh”.

“Okay then,” Tommy sighs, “Daddy Nikki it is” 


End file.
